The University of Southern Colorado PUENTE Project: Bridges to Biomedical Careers is a partnership approach to operating a two- year NIGMS Bridges to the Baccalaureate Degree program (10/00- 9/02). This "pipeline" project will (a) identify and recruit 15- 20 students in the first year and additional 10-15 students in the second year of funding, (b) provide support and training in research methods for faculty from 2 year institutions which will in turn, during the academic year, prepare bridge-students for the summer program's workshops, (c) in 5 week long summer workshops, bridge-students will be introduced to different scientific protocols used in research and designed to reinforce scientific methods. These workshops will be presented by teams of University and two-year college faculty, (d) as a result of collaboration established by the summer experience, University, community college faculty, and the bridge-students will align curriculum content, among the participating institutions, in math, English, and the sciences, (e) during the second summer and following the extensive training received in the previous year's workshops, the bridge-students will have the opportunity to apply their acquired research skills in research laboratories at the University of Colorado Health Science Center or at the University of Southern Colorado. These activities will establish a regional, inter-institutional collaborative approach to the challenge of ensuring the success of Hispanic/minority students who choose to transfer from regional community colleges to the University in areas that lead to biomedical research careers. The Southern Colorado Bridges to the Baccalaureate Degree project (USC Puente-Project) proposes to improve the retention and graduation rates among minority students in southeastern Colorado, and to increase matriculation and graduation rates of minority students pursuing careers in the sciences at the region's community colleges and its comprehensive university in Pueblo. Participating two-year partners are Pueblo Community College (PCC), Lamar Community College, and Trinidad State Junior College (TSJC); all are Hispanic-serving institution. The four-year partner is the University of Southern Colorado (USC; an HACU associate). In year two the University of Southern Colorado will include students in their on-going research activities.